Días de Hokage
by PrimulaD
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas que se me ocurrieron de cómo sería Naruto si fuera Hokage. *Para matar el tiempo en lo que regresan los musos para uno más serio*


**Días de Hokage.**

– ¡Hokage-sama! Llegaron los representantes de Suna –Dijo el ANBU de máscara de halcón, la rodilla posada en el suelo, el brazo derecho sobre el corazón y la cabeza inclinada. Su compañero, con máscara de águila, repitió el gesto.

– Sólo un tazón más de ramen... ¿sí? –respondió el Sexto Hokage apurando el contenido de su tazón.

– Hokage-sama, no debe retrasarse.

– Tan sólo uno más.

– No.

– ¡Por favor Hebi! –azules ojos abiertos en tono de súplica

– ¡Que no!

Puchero bien plantado en el bronceado rostro y ojos de cachorro a punto de llorar no le sirvieron de nada, porque dicho ANBU lo tomó de la parte trasera del collar de la túnica y en un segundo desaparecieron en un ahogado ¡puf!

Ayame ahogó una risita, recibiendo del segundo ANBU el pago del consumo.

– Aghh Sasuke, no tenías que ser tan brusco –se quejó el Hokage– apenas llevaba 6 tazones.

– Cállate dobe, Gaara-sama te está esperando –le dio un coscorrón, luego le encasquetó el sombrero de Hokage, dejando caer el velo que cubría el rostro y alisó los pliegues de la túnica, retrocedió un paso para revisar su trabajo y quedó complacido– listo.

– ¡Pero tengo hambre!

– ¡Por Kami! ¡Siempre tienes hambre! Deja de protestar, eres el representante de Konoha.

– Pero si es sólo Gaara…

– "Sólo Gaara" resulta ser el Kazekage –el tono sarcástico casi provoca una respuesta del Hokage. Sasuke le dio un ligero empujón hacia la oficina principal.

– Naruto-kun –saludó Gaara comenzando una reverencia.

– ¡Gaara!

Y el Rokudaime Hokage le saltó encima al Godaime Kazekage rodeándolo en un abrazo de oso. Ambos rodaron por el suelo en una maraña de extremidades, túnicas y estolas enredadas, los sombreros volaron por el suelo. El ANBU de máscara de halcón se barrió la cara con las manos moviendo la cabeza y salió de la oficina principal cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Dolor de cabeza nuevamente Hebi? –preguntó su compañero riendo bajo su máscara de águila.

– Cállate Hyuuga. Seguro están jugando matatena –gruñó Sasuke.

– Puedo revisar con el Byakugan.

– No quiero saberlo.

**********

– Hinata-chan, ¡Hinata-chan!... ¡Nejiiiiiiiiiii!

Un preocupado Neji entró corriendo a la oficina del Hokage, que movía los brazos como si aleteara y daba saltitos de un pie a otro.

– Cielos… volvió a pasar.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Sasuke entró en seguida de Neji.

Neji tomó en brazos a la kunoichi y la depositó con suavidad en el sofá, la máscara de águila colgando de su nuca. Comenzó a abanicar a su prima tratando de hacer que volviera en sí.

– Hinata-sama, despierta.

– ¡Sólo le ofrecí un chocolate!

– ¿En el día de San Valentín? Idiota.

– Sasukeee.

*************

– "…Konan-sama ha consentido el libre peaje por el territorio de Amegakure para el comercio entre Suna-Konoha-Kumo, lo cual traerá más misiones para los tres países, permitiéndonos completar la cuota de misiones para ninjas de rango genin aspirantes al rango chuunin –informaba Shikamaru, recorriendo el informe– con Akatsuki fuera del..."

– Gaara –en voz muy bajita.

– Sí, ¿Naruto-kun? –contestó el aludido susurrando, oculto bajo el velo oscuro del sombrero.

– Estoy abuuuuuurrridoooo ¿Y si nos escaqueamos?

– Ni lo pienses Gaara –llegó el regaño de Temari, en voz baja.

– No te atrevas Naruto –llegó la reprensión de Iruka, también en voz baja.

– Ugh… tienen oídos de tísico –siseó Naruto provocando una risa ahogada de Gaara.

– ¿Decía algo, Kazekage-sama? –preguntó el Raikage aclarándose la garganta

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

– Ne... Raikage-sama, no he visto a Killerbee... –dijo el Hokage tratando de desviar la atención puesta en su amigo.

– Hn... esto... se encontró con Maito Gai y decidieron... ¿podríamos volver a lo del territorio?

– ¡A que están en el karaoke!

Acto seguido el Hokage tomó la muñeca del Kazekage y ambos desaparecieron. Temari e Iruka saltaron para contenerlos pero acabaron estrellándose uno contra el otro.

– Hebiiiiiii, Washiii, Kankuroooooo, ¡karaoke!

– De paso traigan a Killerbee –solicitó el Raikage a los 3 ANBU que aparecieron al instante tras los histéricos gritos de Temari e Iruka.

Tres ANBU, dos de Konoha y uno de Suna irrumpieron en el bar-karaoke. Gai, Killerbee y Naruto conteniendo a un apenado Gaara estaban en escena cantando "We will rock you". Hebi pepenó a Naruto del collar de la túnica arrastrándolo, y consigo a Gaara, fuera del antro. Washi y Kankuro inmovilizaron a Killerbee. Gai se quedó solo en el escenario, lamentando que ya no tenía quién le hiciera coro.

************

– Esa no es forma de revisar documentos importantes, Hokage-sama –regañó Iruka.

– Iruka-sensei, un ninja hace lo que un ninja hace.

– ¡No usando clones!

– Tan problemático como parece, es una mejor solución que hacer que Sasuke utilice el Katón –dijo Shikamaru tendiéndole otro legajo de documentos a Iruka.

– Naruto, ¿lo hiciste usar un Katón?

– Ehh sí... pero fue uno pequeñito, sin importancia.

_**Finis.**_


End file.
